


Broken

by UrLocalLesbian



Category: Thasmin - Fandom
Genre: F/F, enjoy, idek, it’s to late for this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 07:25:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16929006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UrLocalLesbian/pseuds/UrLocalLesbian
Summary: After The doctor Yaz Ryan and Grayham land on a mystery planet they are captured by a violent species





	Broken

**Author's Note:**

> So i have another idea for another fic that will just be for shits and giggles so get ready for ThaT enjoy <3

 

“So where are we this time, doc?” Grayham quizzed as he leaned over the docotors shoulder peering at the symbols that flashed over the screens. “To be be quite honest, I’m not to sure” she said, still fumbling with buttons and levers.

“well, there’s only one way to find out” Yaz called, hounding over to the door gently pushing it open” “Be carefull Yaz” the doctor said. Her tone had changed, she sounded concerned. “The TARDIS isn’t giving any readings about this planet, there could be anything out there. Are you sure you want to risk it?” “Of course I do” Yaz called “it’ll be fine cmon let’s go!”.

“Doc is this such a go-“ he was cut of by Ryan now also eagarly waiting by the door “oh grayham you heard the lady let’s go!”

They were hit by a cold blast of air as soon as they stepped out of the TARDIS. The planet looked empty, only scraps of metal and rocks were scattered around. The walked around for a while, there was nothing for miles.

All of a sudden Yaz got a really strong gut feeling. Something was wrong. “Hey doc I think you were right abo-“ she was cut of as something grabbed her wrist she flicked round to see a tall grey alien clinging onto her wrist. She looked and there were around a hundred or so more of them stood behind it.

They grabbed the doctor, grayham and Ryan aswell. They all called out to each other but there calls were drowned out by the strange chanting of the aliens.

Yaz tried to struggle, but whatever theese creatures were they were bigger and stronger than her. They lead her into a large building and threw her onto the concrete floor.

Two other creatures walked in, who looked even bigger that the ones before. They grabbed her wrists and put them in metal shackles above her head. She winced as the metal dug into her wrists.

She felt a sharp stinging pain across her cheek as one of the creatures slapped her around the face she yelled as she felt a foot jab into her ribs. One of the creatures produced a large syringe and plunged some strange liquid into her arm. She cried out as pain rippled through her body. When they finally left she slumped down the wall. She could feel blood trickling down her face and he whole body ached. She felt herself drifting away. Everything went black.

The doctor tried to wriggle free but the alien just grasped her wrist tighter. “What do you want from us!” She exclaimed angrily. “ I want to know where my friends are!” “If you’ve laid a finger on any of them!” “Will you bloody let go of me!”

The alien ignored her and carried on dragging her towards a stone building. She could make out a faint outline of a body slumped down against the wall. It was Yaz. “What the fuck have you done to her?!” She was screaming at them now “let me go or I swear I’ll-“ they threw her to the ground next to yaz and locked the door behind them.

Yaz could feel herself slowly waking up she felt an intense stabbing pain in her ribs she shrieked and she tried to move in flurry of panic. She heard a familiar voice which calmed her down. “Yaz! Yaz it’s ok it’s me calm down, you’ll hurt yourself even more”

“Doctor your alright!” She barely managed a weak smile. “I wish the same could be said for you, what did they do to you Yaz?” She sensed a twinge of anger in her voice. “She cringed at the thought of them hitting and kicking her. “They just started on me! I didn’t even do anything” her words were slurred and the pain shot through her side again and she let out another whimper. 

“right lets get you out of here” she said fumbling through her coat pockets. “Arghh, empty pockets I bloody hate empty pockets”.

“Right then, old fashioned way it is!” She produced a bobby pin from her golden hair” she fumbled with the lock and the shackles fell to the ground and so did Yaz.

She felt the doctors arms around her, stopping her from clashing to the ground. She felt dizzy and could barely even stand. “Ooh whatever they injected me with it’s making me feel fuzzzzzzzy” her head fell into the doctors chest. “Wha- what do you mean injected you with” the doctor sounded worried. “ I dunno” her words were muffled into the doctors chest.

she scanned Yaz with her sonic. Her face dropped “oh god no, please no”. It was poison. She tried to put Yaz’s arm around her shoulder but everytime Yaz just slithered onto the ground.

”right sorry about this Yaz” she swept Yaz of her feet and into her arms. Yaz felt a warm sensation take over her body. She couldn’t tell whether it was the poison or the fact that she was in the doctors arms.

She hadn’t really acknowledged the fact she was slowly being poisoned to death she just wanted to stay in the doctors arms. Her vision went fuzzy again her head fell into then doctors chest everything went black.

As she awoke she felt something soft beneath her she could hear voices it was the doc and Ryan and grayham. “If I ever find who  did this to her there lives won’t be worth living” she exclaimed pacing around the room.

Yaz opened her eyes slowly wincing at the bright lights. “Oh thank god” grayham and Ryan both breathed a sigh of relief. They saw that the doc and yaz needed some time to talk so they said goodnights and went to bed.

”I should go you need rest Yaz” The doctor began to leave but felt a warm hand around her wrist “stay” she whispered. She lay next to Yaz. They were silent for a while.

”I genuinely thought you were going to die Yaz” the doctor said dryly. “And it was terrifying”

”doc it’s ok I’m fin-“ 

“no yaz it isn’t ok, I put you in danger your lucky to be alive and that’s my fault if anything ever happened to you I could never forgive myself, your this amazing smart gorgeous person and I couldn’t ever bare to loose you because... I love you”

The words just fell out she blushed “I mean if you don’t feel the same the-“

“I love you to. “more than anything” “I have since the day we met and I think I always will” 

Their lips met it was soft and gentle and neither ever wanted to pull away. After we felt like hours they pulled away, they’re foreheads presses together. The doctor placed her arms around yaz and pulled her tight. 

Yaz buried her head into the doctors chest and placed her arms around the docotor. They felt themselves slowly drifting away into each other’s arms.

It was perfect.


End file.
